Monster Keeper/Tropes
This is a list of tropes found in Monster Keeper. Tropes * After the End: It's implied that monsters weren't always so benevolent before humans learned to seal them away and eventually train them. * Anti-Frustration Features: When a monster dies, it will always leave behind a crystal so you can use it in fusions, in case you didn't know when it would die. * Artificial Brilliance: Keepers in high-level tournaments frequently make surprisingly strategic moves. That said . . . * Artificial Stupidity: They'll also make moves that no one at their skill level should. * Art Initiates Life: Brushwhacks' signature ability. * Blob Monster: Jellings. * Boring, but Practical: Neutral techs. There's nothing flashy about them, but they're accurate and their damage is good. * Breath Weapon: Several techs. The species that uses them the most is, of course, the Dragons. * Cap: All stats cap at 999. * Combo Platter Powers: Several monsters. The most notable are Brushwhacks; given their Art Initiates Life powers, they can paint anything from bombs to motorcycles. * The Computer is a Cheating Bastard: Par for the course in Mons games. How do 90% accurate techs miss three times in a row? * Critical Hit: Less common than in most other games, but also more powerful. Sharp techs have a higher chance of landing a critical. * Cunning Like a Fox: The fox-based Canix species is known for its trickery. * Curb-Stomp Battle: You'll be receiving them quite a bit early on if you're unlucky, but you'll be able to dish them out once you've trained up. * Cute Monster Girl: Fairies. * Death of a Thousand Cuts: The entire point of Quick techs, which are weak but cost very little Energy and can easily be chained into each other. * Difficult, but Awesome: The game. It can be tough to figure out what your monster is capable of and how to train them right, but once you've got it down, you'll be a force on par with the strongest tourney competitors. ** Special mention goes to Lumens. Their base stats are among the worst in the game, but between their great techs and incredible Energy regeneration rate, they're arguably the best competitive monsters once you get one trained up. * Disc-One Nuke: Getting lucky with your passwords can result in some great monsters. Downplayed, though, as it's more like giving yourself the best start due to the game's Nintendo Hard nature. * Exactly What It Says On The Tin: Many, many monster breeds. * Excuse Plot: To Be A Master, basically. * Final Death: Eventually, every monster will die, leaving behind nothing but a crystal and memories. * Jack-Of-All-Stats: Phennecs. By the nature of the game, they begin as Masters of None and end up as Lightning Bruisers. * Killed Off For Real: Death comes to all monsters. * Killer Rabbit: Many, many monsters are a lot stronger than they appear. * Lethal Joke Character: Many. * Limited Move Arsenal: Downplayed. Monsters can only remember four moves at a time, but you can change which ones they remember on the fly as long as they're at the ranch. * Magikarp Power: Every monster. At first, their strengths can be difficult to play to due to their low stats, while their weaknesses are obvious. Later, their weaknesses are at least partially mitigated, while their strengths shine through. * Mana Meter: Energy. * Mascot Mook: Four of them, actually! They include Phennec (a cute little fox creature), Jackomancer (a pumpkin-headed wizard), Fairy (a Cute Monster Girl), and Dragon (a powerful Olympus Mon). * Mighty Glacier: Several monsters, most notably Golems. * Ms. Fanservice: Fairies, especially their sub-breeds. * Mons * Nintendo Hard * No Plot? No Problem!: Aside from a few snippets of lore in various monsters' data entries, there is very little plot to speak of. * Olympus Mons: Lumens are explicitly godlike spirits in the form of monsters. Their power will literally shine through if you train them right, but they're just as difficult to raise as any other monster, possibly even more so due to their low stats. A few other monsters are considered this In-Universe, but aren't noticeably more powerful than their kin. * Our Dragons Are Different: Mostly western-influenced, though a few sub-breeds lean towards an eastern design. Otherwise, they're the typical winged fire-breathing reptiles. * Our Fairies Are Different: Cute Monster Girls with tiny, ineffectual wings and diminutive stature. * Powerful, but Inaccurate: Power attacks, for the most part. * Protagonist Without a Past: Justified, since you are the protagonist. * Ridiculously Cute Critter: Phennecs are just one of many examples. * Spiritual Successor: To Monster Rancher. * To Be A Master: The goal of the game.